


A Seal is Down

by stahl_021801



Series: Bay 5-0 [1]
Category: Baywatch, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Hawaii five-0 meets Baywatch Hawaii's resident Seals.





	1. Three Seals walk into a...

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter. Will have more in the next couple of days.

Though they never served together they all know a handlers jargon for a mission. That never surprised McGarrett when he got a wrong number that sounded just like all SEAL Handlers do. "This is Steve McGarrett. How did you get this number?" asked Steve. "Name is mad dog mctagert. Baker, Lima, Nancy, Oscar, Alpha, Thomas. Your mission is to find and secure a missing Admiral. Contacts have been made with two other Seals named Buchanan and Monroe. Meet at Lifeguard Training Center. Will meet there with the rest of your orders," says Maddog McTagert. "Understood," says Steve McGarrett as he hangs up the phone. "Chin, will you let the rest team know that I have a mission," says Steve. "Sure boss. Be safe like always," says Chin.

Steve gets up and heads to the bedroom to get his gear bag. Steve starts to get sick. He runs to the bathroom and throws up. "Not now. Not with a mission up coming," thinks Steve. He grabs his keys and walks out the door. The drive took about 20 minutes to get to the training center. Steve parks his truck and gets out with his bag. He climbs the stairs to the lobby and walks in. "I am looking for either Buchanan or Monroe," says Steve. "Hey Sean, do you have a minute?" asked Brandi. Sean Monroe walks over to the desk. "The name is McGarrett," says Steve. "Follow me," says Sean. "I was told to meet you and another former SEAL here and get our mission," says McGarrett. "I have been waiting on you to show up. Seal Team 2 member. The name is Sean Monroe. You must be Steve McGarrett?" says Sean Monroe.

"I take it we are waiting on the other one named...." says Steve as he gets cut off by Mitch Buchanan. "Buchanan is the other guy. Name's Mitch Buchanan," says Mitch. "McGarrett is the name. I have heard a lot about you when I was training as a SEAL," says Steve. "You got a call too?" asked Sean. "Yup. Haven't done one of these in 15 years. It puzzles me that they want us to do a mission," says Mitch. "I have a feeling that we are about to get the questions answered," says Steve as he nods towards the door when he saw the 'suit' coming towards them. "Buchanan, Monroe, and McGarrett. I am here with your information about this mission. My name is McTagert. I am a handler for SEAL TEAM 2. We are in need of an extraction of a retired Admiral named AJ Chedwiggan," says McTagert.

"Why are you in need of our services?" asked Sean Monroe. "He is someone that the NAVY wants back on US soil. He was taken from his residence in Falls Church, Virginia. He is an asset that we want back," says McTagert as she looks at the three men. "POL (proof of life)?" asked Mitch. "Yesterday at 9 pm. He's in rough shape. Our techs could tell that he has a punctured lung and you can see his injuries are really bad from these pictures," says McTagert. "My god," says the three men as they saw the photos. "Where is he being held?" asked McGarrett. "In Singapore," says McTagert. "When do we leave?" asked Steve. "Be to the airport by 6pm and you will have your tickets waiting for you," says McTagert. "Alright," says Sean and Mitch.

Steve just gave the rest of the men a look that gave them chills. "You okay?" asked Sean. "I will be. It was something that I ate this morning that wasn't agreeing with me right now. Let's see what else Maddog left us with," says Steve. The three men started to read the file that was left for them. "That was 40 years ago. Wow!" says Sean. "He's a legend. Why after all these years are they wanting him?" asked Steve.


	2. Aj Cheddwiggan Mission part 1

The three men started to look over the file that Maddog McTagert has left for them. "What do you have Sean?" asked Steve as he sees his eyes widen at the site of the SEAL insignia on the former Admiral's uniform. "Who ever has the Admiral is going to have a hard time controlling him. Take a look at the uniform," says Sean as he points to the insignia. "I will be right back guys," says Steve as he heads towards the bathroom as he puts his hand over his mouth. "He looks like shit Mitch. I don't know how he is going to make this mission with out compromising us and the Admiral," says Sean. "I have seen worse though Sean. I hope we don't get what ever he got," says Mitch. Five minutes later, Steve walks out and looks at the other 2 men with a look of relief on his face. "I'm fine guys. Really!" says Steve. "Okay. Let us know if you can't do this mission. We can find a replacement," says Mitch. "There won't be an issue with this. I just ate something that didn't agree with me and that's it," says Steve.

"Alright. Back to work then," says Sean. "It looks like they are holding him in a warehouse district that is heavily armed," says Mitch. Steve starts to think if this was a good idea or not going on this mission. "Once a SEAL, Always a SEAL," thinks Steve. "Where is the easiest drop point for us?" asked Steve. "It looks at the edge of town on the northwest side of the building," says Mitch. "I have a contact in the area that would gives a home base once we get there. She used to be a SEAL before I even was," says Mitch. "A woman?" asked Sean and Steve. "She is the one that holds all of the top male records at the SEAL Training Center. Her name is Rebecca Hawkins-Stevenson. She was ahead of Cheddwiggan at the Academy by 3 months," says Mitch. "I remember hearing rumors about her when I even joined up. She could chew you up and spit you out if she didn't like you," says Steve. "Contact her Mitch and let here know that we are a full day out before we arrive to here house if she is willing to put us up," says Sean. "I will go and find out if we have a place to stay," says Mitch as he turns and walks away from the other two men as they looked at their watches, 245 pm.

"Rebecca, it's Mitch Buchanan. How have you been?" asked Mitch. "I am good. What can I do for you at this god awful hour of the day?" asked Rebecca. "I have a mission into Singapore and need a place to crash for 3 in bound 4 outbound," says Mitch. Steve heads to the restroom again and starts to throw up again. Sean decides to follow him this time to talk to him SEAL to SEAL. "Who is your extra outbound?" asked Rebecca. "AJ Cheddwiggan," says Mitch as the line fell silent on Rebecca's end. He can hear her crying on the other end of the line. "Okay. I have a couple of things that you can use that will give you an extra hand," says Rebecca. "See you tomorrow. I will call you when we land," says Mitch. Sean got next to the door and waited for a minute before he walked in to check in on Steve. "Hey man, are you sure your going to be able to finish this mission?" asked Sean. "I will be fine Sean. I understand why you're worried but don't be. I am focused on this mission and the retrieval of the Admiral," says Steve as he walks out of the bathroom.


	3. AJ Cheddwiggan part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More too come

"We are a go guys. Grab your gear and lets roll out," says Mitch. Steve and Sean followed the order and where right out the door to his truck. "I'm driving," says Steve. "Okay," says both men. "Are you feeling any better?" asked Sean. "Yes," says Steve. The three men sat quietly as Steve was driving towards the airport. "I need to make a phone call really quick," says Steve. "Meet you inside," says Sean.

"Danny?" asked Steve. "Hey babe. You okay?" asked Danny. "I got tapped for a mission. I need to come clean on something," says Steve. "About what?" asked Danny. "There's a letter in my desk drawer on the top right side of the desk. Go grab it and ready it," says Steve. "You're scaring me, Steve," says Danny. "Sorry if I am, but you need to see it before we head to Singapore," says Steve. "Sonogram pictures? Your pregnant? Don't go babe," says Danny. "It's my last one ever," says Steve. "Steve don't risk it. Now that we know that you can carry please stay home," says Danny. "I will be fine, baby," says Steve. "Please come home to me," says Danny. "I will, Danny," says Steve as he hangs up the phone. 

Steve walks into the airport following the other 2 men as they head towards the checkpoint. "Feeling any better?" asked Mitch. "I am. I made my peace with my husband in case anything bad happens," says Steve. "Wheels up in 15," says Mitch. "Let's go. No time like the present guys," says Sean. "Be right behind you," says Steve. The three men made there way to the customs agent and got their paperwork taken care of before they boarded the plane. The flight took at least 18 hours. The three men were able to get some sleep while they where in the first class cabin. Steve changed and was able to relax. "I hope i don't become a liability on this mission," thinks Steve as his stomach starts to turn. "Miss?" asked Steve. "Yes sir. What can I get for you sir?" asked the flight attendant. "Ginger ale and crackers," says Steve. Sean over heard what Steve had ordered and was concerned. "You okay man?" asked Steve. "Like I said I ate something bad. I haven't had food poisoning in a very long time and this is the usual thing that I would get for the house. Can we drop this, Sean?" asked Steve. "Sorry Steve but we both our worried about you man," says Mitch. "I know and I appreciate that guys, but I will be fine," says Steve.

"Wheels down," says Mitch as he felt the plane drop in altitude. "Feeling better McGarrett?" asked Sean. "Yes. Baggage, customs and rental car," says Steve. "Alright," says Mitch. Then three men disembark from the plane and head to the baggage area. Steve looked worse since they got to the baggage area. "Steve? Hey there brother, are you sure you can do this?" asked Sean. "Yes I can handle it. It's going to be my last mission though. I am a family man thanks to my husband. His daughter is a real sweetie and I don't want anything to go wrong," says Steve. They make there way through customs and head out for the taxi area when Mitch notices Rebecca. She's by the car and waves at the guys. "Welcome to my home away from hell, Mitch," says Rebecca.


End file.
